An Interrupted Wedding
by TechnoGirl2K13
Summary: Everyone join together in Ylisse for exalt Chrom and Robin's wedding day! But what happens when an unwanted guest arrives and snatches away the bride from the groom? And what will happen to the defenseless, helpless bride? Based on the Bride Class DLC. ONE-SHOT


**TechnoGirl2K13: Hey!**

**Robin: Hi?**

**Tharja: What's this story about? I hope you're not taking Robin away from me... are you? *Raises eyebrow***

**TechnoGirl2K13: *Sweats nervously* What? Nooo... It's just a story based on the bride class because I recently bought new DLC and was inspired to create this (also because I'm learning about marriage and relationships in cultral studies), Where-Chrom-Marries-Robin-Sorry-Tharja-Please-Don' t-Hex-me-or-kill-me.**

**Tharja: Fine...**

**Chrom: Onto the story!**

**TechnoGirl2K13: Okay! Just one note. I've only been to one wedding, (I was a bridesmaid, not a bride, I'm too young to get married!) which was a year ago, so if I got something about the wedding itself wrong, well now you know why! :)**

* * *

Today was the day. The day Chrom and Robin was going to get married. It was a beautiful summers day in June, and the bright sun peered inside the castle's interior. Both bride and groom were excited, nervous, and elated because this day finally came, their wedding.

In Lissa's room Robin was getting ready with the assistance of two of her bridesmaids, Lissa and Maribelle. Three other bridesmaids where also there, but getting Robin's dress ready. Those three were Nowi, Olivia and Cherche. However, the rest of her bridesmaids were running late, Sumia, Cordelia.

"Where are they? I trusted them with two important places for today when I would've given them to someone else, but they have the nerve to not show up here on time? How could they! They knew this day is the most important day of my life..." Robin asked, but for no answer to be heard. Sumia and Cordelia should have arrived at Lissa's room almost an hour ago to help Robin get ready, as well as themselves.

"They'll come, I know it! And if not, Don't worry, you've still got us!" Nowi replied. Even Nowi could tell that the duo wont be showing anytime soon, but she didn't want to ruin the spirit. After all, It's Robin and Chrom's big day, not Sumia and Chrom's, or Cordelia and Chrom's!

"Nowi's right darling, you shouldn't make your worry face, it'll cause horrible wrinkles later. Now stay still! I need to powder that face of yours!" Maribelle agreed with Nowi's statement, grabbing the powder of the table. Next, she gently kept poking at her face with the powder puff, leaving a whole cloud of powder floating in the room. After that, Maribelle continued with the cosmetics, almost like attacking Robin's face with it all.

"Done! Wow! You look absolutely amazing! Perfect to be future queen of Ylisse!" Lissa exclaimed in joy. After that, she dragged Robin to the mirror to let her look at her hair and makeup. Lissa was right. She was absolutely amazing. Her long brown hair was mainly down in beautiful, elegant curls, whereas the other part of her hair was pinned back by hair grips, soon to be a veil, but she still had some of her fringe. Her makeup was absolutely flawless. Enough said.

"Time for the dress, milady." Cherche announced, picking up a big, white gown. Robin let out a simple okay and put on her dress, ready for the finishing touches to be made. As soon as the dress was on, Cherche was working on the back (Tightening the dress), while Nowi was working on the front, making sure everything was in place.

"Ah! Cherche, do you have to pull the waist of it so tight!" Robin reacted to the sudden tightness of the dress as Cherche pulled the strings at the back and tied them together. After the strings at the back was done, it was slightly visible that Robin's waist was slightly smaller.

"Sorry Robin! It's just that waist size is mainly recommended for royal weddings! You want to be the perfect bride, don't you?"Cherche asked, feeling slightly guilty for squashing Robin. The dress was amazing, beyond perfection. It flowed out brilliantly, being opaque at the top of the bottom half, and see-through at the bottom part of the bottom half of the dress. It literally sparkled. At the top there was gorgeous detail in golden colours.

"Yeah but... Sometimes I feel like I'm unworthy of Chrom, You know? I mean after all I don't even know who I am! Who wants a bride like that?" Robin questioned herself, feeling like she's still unworthy because she, and the whole army, knows that Sumia and Cordelia both had the hots for Chrom. She felt like she was betraying two of her best friends._ "Why couldn't Chrom choose one of them? He knows them a lot better so, why me? Why marry me of all people?"_ she thought to herself. Sure she loves him beyond everything, but to make two people happy forever -Robin and Chrom- she makes two other people unhappy.

"Listen. You love my brother, and he loves you because you're you! Okay! He can't just pick who he loves, and neither can you. So forget about the guilt of Sumia and Cordelia, as long as you're happy, it's fine. And plus, they have to get over it someday, right?" Lissa spoke her first words of wisdom. Everyone in the room was shocked to hear her say that. After all, she is just Chrom's tomboyish little sister, who wants to be a better princess, like Emm. But they all know that Lissa should just stay the same.

"Woah, that was pretty deep. But thanks for the advice Lissa! It definitely makes me feel a lot better about marrying him, for love." Robin praised Lissa for her wise words of wisdom. She's turning more and more like her fallen sister every day.

After the dress was checked over and was perfect, the bridesmaids that were there got ready. Their dresses were gorgeous. Each dress was a different colour, flowed out almost 'princess at the ball' style and ended at their knees. Lissa's dress was yellow, Maribelle's pink, Cherche's red, Olivia's purple, Nowi's blue, and for the bridesmaids that still have yet to arrive, Cordelia's was orange, and Sumia's green.

The bride's bouquet was made up of gorgeous orchids and lilies, whereas the bridesmaids had these beautiful flowers that bloomed in different colours (they had bouquets to match their dress colour) that were halfway across the world. Suddenly, the door bursted open, and out of the door came two figures.

"Sorry we're late!" Sumia shouted across the room. All the others just stood there, staring at the duo. They were not amused.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it. Not anymore. You come here almost two hours late, and all you say is sorry? You knew how important this day is to me and I chose you two to be two of my bridesmaids and you didn't even bother to show up to help me and the others get ready for the most important day of mine and Chrom's life! And all you say is-" Robin got caught of by sudden outbursts of harsh coughing. She couldn't speak. She couldn't even breathe. Immediately, Nowi ran out to get water to soothe her throat. Moments later Nowi came back with a huge glass of water and straight away the bride gulped it down in desperation.

"Just get dressed." Maribelle threw their dresses towards them. They were completely ignored for the rest of the preparing time they had left.

Over in Chrom's room, there was obviously the groom, Chrom, and his best men, Frederick, Vaike, Stahl, and Lon'qu. Unlike the girls, the boys were lucky that all they had to do was style their hair and wear their ceremonial attire. They looked stunning. Chrom's sister Emmeryn would definitely be proud of him today. Emm... He missed her so much. But he avenged her, he killed Gangrel for what he had done. but it still doesn't make him happy. If he could, he would love to have one last day with her to tell her how much he loves her, misses her, just hang round for a while, and say one last goodbye. That's all he wants from it.

He has to look to the future now though, not the past. Because, for Naga's sake he's finally marrying the woman he loves, after so long waiting. It's finally going to happen. Today. Now all he has to do is wait.

"Chrom, before you get married, I'd like to say one thing." Frederick announced.

"Okay, tell me now then, before we go." Chrom acknowledged his announcement.

"It's been good guiding all of you, Lissa, and your fallen sister Emmeryn. It's sad that she won't be here physically today, but remember, she still with us in a way, and I know that she'll be proud of you, in fact all of us, for you and Robin will be the future of Ylisse, and I will still gladly serve under you and soon to be, Robin." Frederick finished off. Everyone one was touched, especially Chrom.

"Thank you for your kind words, Frederick. And now we need to go, the wedding awaits us!" Chrom cheered with glee. On that note, the group of men left.

In the castle front gardens, Chrom was waiting at the end, along with his best men. They were all nervous, but happy. However, Frederick couldn't shake the feeling of insecurity. Not because of the whole of Ylisse watching, because he felt like they were being watched by unwanted guests.

Everyone stood up when they heard the music that signaled the bride's and entrance. Along the walkway, were many petals and little colourful celebration decorations being thrown gently as the bride passed, as due to tradition. The bride and bridesmaids came to a halt when Robin finally made it to her fiance, Chrom. They both held hands as soon as she reached hand holding distance.

Chrom was absolutely gob smacked at how Robin looked, if not for the whole of his country watching, his face would be jaw dropped, like when the first bath incident happened. Thank Naga no one else knows about that.

"Welcome everyone, to the joining of your dear exalt, Chrom, and his bride-to-be, Robin, you now may be seated." The vicor, Libra, announced. After a whole reading session, Libra finally got to the vows.

"Chrom repeat after me. I, Chrom, will have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer and for poorer, in health and in sickness, till death do us part." Libra told directly to Chrom.

"I, Chrom, will have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in richness and in poorness, in health and in sickness, till death do us part. Chrom repeated.

"Now you, Robin." Libra passed the vows onto Robin.

"I, Robi- Ahhhhh!" Robin got snatched away by a Plegian barbarian, who was waiting in the darkness. He came out of nowhere, on a rope as well! Strangely, he shouldn't of gotten in with all the security around.

"Nooo!" Chrom shouted at the top of his lungs. He should of protected her. It was all his fault that Robin was kidnapped. Another strange thing was that Fredrick disappeared off into nowhere. He would be a great magician. Everyone went silent after the panicking went down, they were all scared for their future queen, who was kidnapped, in the middle of the wedding!

"Quickly Chrom! we have to go after her! All you girls stay here, Your'e not suitable to ride right now!" Fredrick shouted, with four horses and swords. As quickly as they could, the four men set off to find Chrom's half-fiance-half-wife.

Meanwhile, Robin was tied up against a collosus pole. She had no idea where she was, why she was there, or what'll happen to her. She was scared, frightened, and petrified. She couldn't even move. Even though half the reason she couldn't move was because she was tied up. She also couldn't speak or see, because the bandits covered her mouth and eyes with cloth.

"I got the little bride of the exalt, just like you asked. Now my half of the deal, cough up the money." A deep, hoarse voice, coldly spoke. In response, she could hear a metallic jingle in what sounded a bag.

After a while, Robin had her sight restored to what seemed like a tattered camp, in the middle of nowhere. A man was right in front of her, glaring at her, almost as if he was peering into her soul.

"You're the exalt's tactician, aren't you? Hmm... can't speak? You don't need to. In my opinion, Women shouldn't be heard, unless spoken to." The man harshly spoke.

"HMMP! HLLMP!" Robin tried to shout help with all her might, but failed because of the stupid piece of cloth around her mouth.

"Are you trying to shout help? Too bad. You're pathetic groom is probably miles away, and plus the fact you're muffled doesn't help either, does it." He paused. She was left with a horrible silence, it was practically killing her.

"So what should I do with you? It's not like your life matters to me. You're a woman. I could behead you, enslave you, kill you, or, hahaha, marry you. I think that's good, a betrayal to the person who saved you, and almost married you." The man tapped her on the nose, irritating her badly.

"I'll be back in a minute, my little kitten. MEOW!" He mimicked a cat, purring afterwards, then leaving. Robin just stood there, still tied to the pole, in despair, losing hope of seeing Chrom again. That was until a genius idea struck her. Robin lifted her foot to her hand so she could take off one of her high heels and started cutting away at the rope.

After all the rope broke and fell down, Robin ditched the heels so she could move a lot faster. Now she had two choices, either run away and possibly get caught easily, or look for a weapon and defend herself. Robin went for the second choice so if she does get caught, she has some sort of power.

Robin looked all around the camp which was falling apart until she found the weapons tent. However, inside was the man who could've done anything to her earlier, who was probably looking for a certain weapon. Luckily, some weapons were within her reach without him noticing a steel lance, and a slack bow. Even though they weren't the best weapons, they were still better than nothing.

After she got the weapons, sneaked out of the tent and began to run. However,one of the barbarians got in her way, and pushed her to the wet, muddy, mucky ground.

"Oh no! My dress!" Was Robin's horrified response to being knocked into the mud. Fighting in a dress must really suck. In retaliation, Robin swiftly ended the barbarian's life with a quick stab of her lance. Consequently, drops and splatters of blood found their way onto the bright white dress.

She had to get away. Now. Before anyone else saw her. It was too late though. A barbarian who was watching sounded an alarm, to get everyone chasing her. Robin only had two choices now. Run and shoot, or die, maybe even worse.

Robin ran out of the camp, the brigand's tight on her trail, almost straight behind her. After a few minutes of running away, her feet started hurting, because she was wearing no shoes, just white tights, and they were getting ruined by Robin's feet getting cut, and mud. Lots of it. She had to get rid of the brigands somehow. Only then, she just remembered she was holding a bow, bad part was, she's only used a bow once or twice. Robin prepared to shoot, but shot miles away from her target because she was under pressure. Miss and die. After several missed shots Robin finally hit one of her targets in the stomach. Then, she repeated that process for the rest.

Bad part was, it only slowed them down. Robin started running again, not looking back. Sadly, the only time she looked back, she should of been looking forward because now, she was falling down a hill. Leaves, branches, even some animals got in her way, leaving some horrible, nasty cuts. Now, Robin could see what she was going to smash into. It was a horse, or several horses.

Upon contact with the horse, both Robin and the horse fell over. Although surprising, the person who was riding the horse surprised her the most.

"Fr-Frederick?!" Was all Robin could muster out at the time.

"Robin?! I mean, your highness?" Frederick was obviously confused. More horrified at how Robin looked though. After understanding what just happened, Fredrick made Robin get on the horse, so they could both find Chrom.

After almost half an hour of searching for the worried exalt, they finally found him. Chrom was absolutely happy to find Robin, he was also shocked at Robin's state of clothing.

"What happened?!" Chrom asked, obviously worried.

"Does it matter now? I mean, now we're together, shouldn't we finish the wedding?" Was all that robin said, not even caring about the state of her hair, face, or dress.

"Umm... sure, just wash your face first before you carry on with Chrom." Frederick coldly said.

"Fine." Robin replied, not noticing all the mud on her face. On that note, she told Chrom to get Libra, then meet her. Then, Robin left to go freshen up, as much as she could.

* * *

**TechnoGirl2K13: So? Was it good for something I randomly came up with because I got the DLC (as well as lost blood lines, but I don't know what to write for that :( ) ?**

**Sumia: Reviews ar-**

**Robin: No! You don't deserve to say it because you were sooo late! Maribelle!**

**Maribelle: Hm? Oh okay. Reviews are gladly appreciated and please review! :)**

**Everyone: See you next story! (Whenever I write it :3 )**


End file.
